


Control Yourself

by Fogfire



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fogfire/pseuds/Fogfire
Summary: Prompt: “That is a staggering amount of parmesan cheese.” “There’s no such thing.”





	Control Yourself

“This week sucks,” you groan when you slap your tray down on the table.

Pavel looks up at you with something like concern in his bright eyes.

“It’s Monday.”

“I know.” You try to sit down but freeze halfway to curse under your breath. “I forgot the parmesan cheese. This is just typical.”

There’s still a far too long line in front of the replicators. You tap your right foot in a rhythm of annoyance, but the people in front of you don’t pick up their speed. Or let you through.

You drop down at your table a second time, dropping the parmesan on your spaghetti.

“That is a staggering amount of parmesan cheese.”

“There’s no such thing,” you disagree, mixing the cheese and the noodles and pushing a generous amount into your mouth.

“Ugh,” you make a face, “It’s cold already.”

Pavel hides his grin behind his napkin before he pushes his chair back.

“I’m gonna get you a new serving,” he tries to take your plate but you pull it away from him.

“Sit your ass down, it’s fine.”

“You don’t want to eat cold spaghetti.”

“I don’t want you to spend your lunch break standing in line at the frigging replicator. Now sit down and keep me company.”

He follows your order with another grin before he stretches his arms out over the table to take your hands in his.

“What’s gotten into you?”

“Nothing.”

“Uhuh,” he disagrees, “Don’t lie to me.”

“It’s just a hell of a week.”

“It’s Monday.”

“I’m on my period.”

“Shut up, you just pulled me in a hug last week, telling me that shark week was finally over.”

You groan. “Curse your good memory!”

His grin is growing and he pulls your hands across the table until you’re stretched out, the tips of your fingers pressing against his stomach.

“What are you doing?” You ask.

“Make you tell me the truth. What’s wrong?”

“I have to go back to work,” you pull back your hands and get up, leaving mess hall without another glance back.

“You’re avoiding me,” Pavel greets you when he sits down next to you during dinner.

“I’m busy.”

“You’re always busy. Didn’t mean you couldn’t stop working for a second to greet me when I have to come down for my training with Mr. Scott.”

“You’re not that important,” you snap at him, biting down on your tongue when he sees the hurt flash over his face.

“Shit, sorry, that’s not what I meant…”

“No, I get it,” he tells you, gathering his plate, “I don’t want to disturb you.”

You grab his shirt before he can get away, pulling him back.

“You are that important,” you tell him through your teeth, “Please sit down and let me explain.”

He looks at you, stares at you as if he can look right into the dark corners of your heart before he sits down again.

“Spill,” he says. His voice has lost its usual cheerful tone.

“My heart is doing stupid things around you and I’m trying to get it under control,” you tell him, saying the words in a rush, hoping he won’t be able to understand all of it.

But he smiles and you know he’s heard it all.

“You’re my best friend,” he tells you with that serious voice he normally uses when he has to talk to Mr. Spock.

Your heart drops but he grabs your hand to get your attention back.

“You’re my best friend. You should know me better than yourself.”

“And I shouldn’t have been scared to tell you, or what?”

“You should have noticed that I’ve given up trying to control my heart around you a long time ago.”

“What?”

“Well,” he leans his head to the side as if he has to think about it, the little drama queen, “If I remember correctly, I did never try to control it.”

“Shut up,” you tell him, stuffing your face with pasta in order to hide your embarrassment and glee. He grins and rubs a circle on the back of your hand, before whispering a challenging “Make me.”


End file.
